


continue on

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Some Swearing Too, even if nat is gone physically, i cried typing the story, i love nat 3001, now its wanda time, she will remain in our hearts, this is going to be heavy on angst so bless you, we love nat, well we all know what happened to nat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ella was the young girlfriend of the one and only Natasha Romanov. Once she found out what happened to her lover, it felt as though her entire world just shattered. A close friend of hers who knows exactly how she feels, gives her comfort and soon they find their friendship to be much more than that.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	continue on

_'It's such a humid day', Natasha thought._

_"So, I'm thinking that us going to the beach was a good idea, right Nat?" Ella whispered in her girlfriend's ear. The two girls were walking along the deserted beach that Tony bought. Without having to worry about anyone attacking them, the older girl felt at ease._

_'If only this could last forever.' Natasha internally sighed._

_"Have you ever wondered how much Tony paid for this?" Ella wondered. Natasha probably never thought about it and gave a shrug._

_"So, what's the surprise?", Ella knew that it was rare for Natasha to come back to their apartment and even more so for them to go on an outing. It normally took the spy weeks or months before staying momentarily at their place. She needed to do her job and Ella respected that._

_The last time that the two went on an outing, it was months back for their 4th year anniversary. They went to Avenger's Tower and Natasha had pretty much planned the perfect day for her partner. It was a day that reaffirmed their love for one another._

_"Surprise, printsessa? You will find out soon enough." Ella was still curious but decided against questioning her lover. The two held hands and walked towards the villa that Tony helped to pay for._

_Surprisingly, the afternoon went by quickly. The couple cuddled together on the couch. A disney movie playing in the background and a sleeping Ella on Natasha's chest. It was a soft moment that Natasha cherished._

_Moving herself slowly, Natasha tried to move her lover onto the sofa so that she could start preparing her surprise. However, Ella seemed to notice this and slowly opened her eyes, pulling on the redhead's shirt._

_"N-Nat, don't go. C-Cuddle with me." Ella whined in a sleepy voice. Natasha kissed her forehead, finding her girlfriend's whine endearing._

_"I'll prepare dinner, sleepyhead. Get some sleep alright?" Natasha gave her one last peck to her temple and strolled to the kitchen. Slowly, the younger girl found herself in dreamland again._

_'So, how am I going to follow this recipe?' Natasha mentally groaned. Her cake was already prepared, wine prepared and also her most important item, the ring._

_Before knowing, she was done. Her pasta tasted genuinely good. 'This is not actually bad, although Ella's beef bolognese is so much better', Natasha noted. It_ _was now time to wake her girlfriend up._ _Natasha walked over to the living room to find her girlfriend already up. 'She must have fell off the couch' Natasha chuckled at the assumption._

_"Printsessa, dinner is ready", Natasha announced with a bright smile on her face. Ella heard her and made her way to the dining area. She gasped. She saw the lit candles. She saw the pasta. She also saw Natasha kneeling in front of her._

_"I prepared a speech in my head but seeing you, just threw that entire script out. I never thought that anyone would ever want to be with me. My past, my terrible past, you accepted it willingly. You didn't have to be with me but you did. When I first asked you out, I was freaking out on the inside. I thought that I was definitely going to get rejected. You surprised me by saying yes. When I had to leave for months due to my work after we just got together, I thought you would leave. You surprised me by taking me out once I came back. Before, I would have never thought that I was capable of loving someone. I never would have thought that I would be kneeling down on one knee and propose. But you surprise me, like you always do. Now, I see my future with you. I want to spend my lasts with you, my last birthday, our last anniversary and my last breath. You always surprise me, I guess it;s my turn to do so. I promise that you will be my last. I promise that I will love you no matter what happens. I promise that I will love you even after death. Will you give me the honors of changing your last name to Romanoff?" Natasha breathed out._

_"O-Of course.", Ella started bawling and accepted the ring that was now on her ring finger. She was now engaged. Engaged to the love of her life._

_Natasha placed her right hand gently under Ella's chin and brought their lips together. Her left hand around the younger girl's waist. Natasha could taste the saltiness from the tears. The kiss felt more euphoric that any love making ever did._

_"Once I come back from my final mission, I'm all yours." Natasha confessed._

_"What do you mean?" Ella tilted her head sideways in confusion._

_"I've decided to retire. The world doesn't need me anymore and I-I need you. I don't want to leave you for weeks, I want to be next to you every minute of the day." Natasha had decided that retiring would allow her to spend all of her time with her soon-to-be wife and the other Avengers accepted it._

Present Day (After Endgame)

"Clint, why is Natasha not back yet? She isn't answering my texts or calls." Ella questioned. She was currently in the new Avengers Tower, in the room with the rest of the Avengers except Natasha.

"El, s-she... she didn't m-make it..." Clint answered in a shaky voice, his voice threatening to break.

"W-What? No, she is here. She must be here. S-She..." Ella stuttered in disbelief. The look on Clint's face told her exactly what she didn't want to hear. Natasha was gone. She left. She left Ella alone. 

"H-Hey, y-you k-know it's n-not f-funny, Natalia Alianovna Romanoff... j-just come out now and I-I won't be mad... j-just come here now..." Ella sobbed out and crashed onto the floor.

"W-What happened?" Ella softly asked.

Clint explained to the young girl about how one of them had to sacrifice the other in order to obtain the stone. Natasha had decided that Clint deserved to live and Clint thought that Natasha deserved to live. But Natasha's will was stronger. Always so stubborn even in the face of death. He also told her that they couldn't bring her back with the Time Stone. 

Enraged, Ella stood up and gave Clint a hard punch to his face. Another to his stomach. She continued on until her hits got more and more weak. She broke down. The reality had finally set in. Her fiance was gone. Nothing could bring her back. Even the goddamned stone that was supposedly the most powerful thing in the universe.

Eventually, the heart-broken girl fainted from all the crying. 


End file.
